Raker
Appearance Raker is a fairly built man standing in at around 5'7 and 160 pounds. He has dark blue eyes and long black hair with streaks of grey. His hair is usually tied back behind his head. He also has a small beard. Raker wears a plain brown leather tunic with a dark brown cape over it. With it, he has standard brown boots and various pouches along with his satchel that he carries his medical supplies in. Personality Raker is a cynic. Plain and simple. He learned early on that most people are out for themselves and he acts accordingly. He isn't afraid to fight back with words or fists, though he prefers not to. A fight won without violence is always better in Raker's books. However, he does have a soft spot and cares for those he gets close too. For those few, he treats like family. Raker believes in deep bonds forming between people who face hardship together. Despite his cynic outlook on life, Raker still has a grand taste for adventure. New worlds, and excitement are always enough to get Raker's blood pumping. Biography Raker doesn't talk much about his childhood. The biggest thing he would always say was he wasn't born Raker. But he was given the name so long ago he barely remembers his birth name. Raker grew up on a small island in South Blue. Nothing special. Just a few farms and families. Eventually a ship stopped in port one day. Seeking adventure and a change from the boring life of a farmer, he sneaked on board. The ship belonged to a small group of bounty hunters. The bounty hunters were after a pirate that was suspected to have been in the area. Raker's island knew nothing of it and so the ship moved on. By the time the crew found the young Raker hidden below deck, they were too far to turn back. They had a bounty to catch. Instead the hunters decided they would drop him off at the nearest port. Raker did not like this idea. He fought tooth and nail. Begged and pleaded. The young boy would do anything to stay on board and live a new life. The crew gave him one choice: help out the aging physician and learn to fight. The boy obviously accepted those terms. And thus, Raker was given his name. Reason seemed to be some sort of inside joke between the older members of the crew. Raker didn't care much. He finally had the start to his adventure. The physician's name was Copper. He was a short and balding man with a contorted face that always looked like he was snickering, probably from some practical joke he played on the crew. He had been with the crew 40 odd years and was still kicking. Despite his age and demeanor, Copper was an excellent physician. After a skirmish, any of the injured would line up and Copper would fix them up in no time. Some say he could even attach an arm right where it was cut off. Raker never did see such a miracle however. Copper worked Raker hard. The old man had plenty of books for Raker to read and read he did. That was most of what he did early on. Raker was stuck below deck reading old books on medicines and surgery. A few times here and there he would hold a knife for Copper when he cut someone up. It didn't take long for Raker to try and get lessons on fighting. The training was intense. Raker's new crew didn't hold back. Despite using wooden weapons, Raker was left with many bruises after every lesson. After which he would be sent below deck to read more of Copper's old books while the rest of the crew would go out and hunt pirates. Raker hated it. He wanted to be out with them. This wasn't the life he wanted but the crew wouldn't let him. They thought of him as family. And in Raker's new family, they don't let people die stupid deaths. There wasn't much to do besides train, read and slept. Though, the man barely slept. Raker would sneak to the deck at night to practice more. The men on watch would always turn a blind eye. He was determined to truly experience the thrill of the adventure he so craved. Raker kept this up for many years. Eventually, his crew let him come on hunts with them. It was a thrill, not so much taking justice into their own hands and capturing pirates but the fighting! The adventure! It was everything Raker dreamed of. Maybe even more. He had been almost locked away for years just reading and training. The men had a certain view of the world. The young Raker soaked it in. They were a bunch of misfits. No names and lost souls just trying to make a living. They didn't want to be criminals so they became bounty hunters. They hunted not for pride or honor or justice but because it was what they did. Not even the few that founded the crew knew why really. They just set out to sea, the world vs. them. Raker learned all he could, but he was just a tad too late. Unlike him, most of the crew was old. Copper was ancient but the rest weren't much better. They had been doing it for years and they were getting tired. The collective cynicism wore them down along with the steady death toll. Death was expected. World was dangerous, but it didn't make losing a brother any easier. It was here in the North Blue, the last of the crew decided it was over. The adventure was to end. Most of them were aging and tired. Worn out from the constant loss and constant fighting. Raker could see it in their eyes. He even had a little of it in his. But unlike them, Raker still wanted more. He wasn't finished just yet. So, he parted with his crew, his family. They would separate eventually as well as they all went to whether home would be for them. But for Raker, he still had no home. He only looked forward for the adventure that was to come. Professions Doctor: A doctor, gains large medical knowledge. Suturing and cleaning wounds, making bandages out of various materials and preparing drugs, is all part of a Doctor's job. Doctors are the only ones capable of healing serious injuries and knowing how to properly treat various diseases. Doctors can create techniques to counteract illnesses, toxins, and to properly treat wounds. These techniques can exceed rank 7 (seven). Primary Trait: Doctors can create two kinds of techniques. Drugs which can give stat buffs to whomever they are given to and toxins which can debuff whomever they are given to. Both these kinds of techniques can exceed rank seven. Weapon Specialist: A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single melee based weapon. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using twin daggers and can create techniques involving the use of that weapon and fighting with it, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Traits 'Professional Traits' Skilled Practice (1 Slot)(Requires Primary Profession: Doctor): Some doctors specialize in medicine and drugs, attempting to figure out what concoctions can better a patient’s life or enhance their condition. This character will gain bonus Technique Points equal to 50% of their Will, which can only be used on drug techniques. 'General Traits' Signature Technique: Brotherly Charge (1 Slot): This trait grants this character one free technique, equal to 75% of their Will. Despite being free, this trait should still fall in line with whatever techniques are possible for this character. As this character’s will increases, the rank of this technique will as well. Should you feel it necessary, this technique can be submitted to the technique thread if you wish to change the description in order to reflect it’s new rank. This technique cannot be branched from or into another technique nor can it be for techniques only possible through special technique points. Technically Adept (1 Slot): This trait increases a character’s technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Interim of the Observant (1 Slot): Seeing the world as it goes by and seeing all the change the world makes, is the desire of someone who truly wishes to observe. This character is granted a temporary boost in perception, by 3 points. While this character has slotted this trait, they cannot take another trait with ‘Interim’ in the name except for this one. This trait can be slotted multiple times, so long as you have the available slots. Combat Style Raker trained for many years with his weapons of choice: daggers. He strikes with precise and careful blows. He is always moving and always trying to keep his enemy off balanced. It is a must with the smaller reach of his weapons compared to many others. Raker uses his experience in medicine to attack critical areas of the body and will use toxins and drugs to his advantage if he needs to. To Raker, there is no honor on a battlefield, just survival. Statistics Items Item Name(5400): Twin Iron Daggers Techniques Main Techniques Skilled Practice Signature Technique Feats Category:Approved